Shadow and Ice
by VenomV800
Summary: Revamped, The Story starts off poorly old but I think I did better. Chapter 2 takes place 5 years after Evo. Bobby and Kitty are paired up to train a new set of students...KittyBobby.
1. Default Chapter

Hey, this is the first time I decided to write in you. You were given to me by parents so I could have someone to talk to *scoffs* not like they care. But anyways I bet you're wondering who I am (that is if you could) I am Robert Drake, but my friends call me Bobby. I am a new recruit for the X- men. Who are the X-men; we are a group of mutants who fight on the side of humanity against other mutants. Sometimes I don't understand we fight for people that hate us. One of the few reasons I 'm here is a certain girl. I notice that Jubilee has a crush on me. I ignore it for the most part but sometimes I act more than friendly with her. She's my best friend, not my crush. I wonder if her parents will ever let her come back.. Oh well Kitty is calling me for dinner.well write more later Bobby.  
  
Bobby sighs and stands up walking out of his rather cold room towards the dinning room. Sitting next to Kitty she smiles at him then turns to the salad. Bobby doesn't get a chance to smile back and sighs. When dinner is half way finished Bobby excuses himself. Kitty watches him leave but doesn't say anything.  
  
Later back in Bobby's room there is a knocking on his door. Too tired and depressed Bobby just mumbles "Come in" After he doesn't hear the door open he turns around and jumps. Kitty is standing right there her eyebrow up raised she asks, "What's wrong Bobby? You haven't been the same since we went with Mr. McCoy to study the redwoods." Bobby sighs ands says, "Its nothing Kitty I'm fine," Bobby lies down on his bed. Kitty sits down on his bed still looking at him and says, "Bobby what ever is bugging you, and you have to tell me. I can help you," Bobby sighs and thinks, 'Sure you could just admit you love me.that would work.Ok Professor Jean if you heard that forget I said it.'  
  
Downstairs both telepaths smile and look at each other.  
  
Kitty puts a hand n Bobby's back and says, "Come on Bobby you have to tell me what is wrong." Bobby looks at her sharply and says, "Why would you care?" Kitty looks like someone just shot her puppy in front of her. With a mutter Kitty says, "I won't lie to you.I care about you.I do with all my heart," She looks into Bobby's happy eyes while he asks in a soft voice "You do," Kitty nods slowly. Before she knew what was happening she was wrapped in Bobby's strangely warm embrace. Bobby mumbles "Kitty not to sound rude or anything but I was so happy the day you broke it off with Lance that I couldn't contain myself. I froze half the backyard," Kitty giggles while still in his arms. Then Kitty remembered and says, "Is that why you only let Amara out side for two hours?" Bobby laughs slightly and says, "Yes that was the reason, everyone thought we were making out." Kitty turns around in his arms and says, "I never let myself think that. Ever since your arms wrapped around me back when I pushed you into that pond, I feel for you."  
  
Bobby takes this opportunity, and leans in. Their lips met and Bobby and Kitty were drawn into their first passionate kiss.  
  
A/n: if you want me to write more just simply tell me 


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so it's been two years now and I can't believe I forgot to update yesterday when I planned to…things got a bit busy for me lol and here I am two years later, two years wiser ready to write again, ready to bring the Kitty/Bobby pairing more fans…and arrogant plan I know but well SOMEONE has to.

This is for my 13 reviewers lol, you all probably hate me now but well I'm sorry about the long wait.

And here is where I realize how terrible it was…lol

Disclaimer, I don't own'em don't sue me please!

The morning had come…Kitty's eyes squinted against it for a few moments. So much had happened, Apocalypse was gone long ago…she had dreamt about him again…he who caused her so much hurt and grief, had it really been that long since that night…her Iceman, Bobby Drake, they had spent one romantic night together and it wasn't as if they had forgotten about it…but at the time the whole world was falling apart, Kitty was made the leader of one of the teams designed to take out the Horsemen of Apocalypse. After that she and Lance had gotten back together. What a mistake that turned out to be! Bobby couldn't even look at her for a year. It took longer for them to speak again…now both college students and super heroes neither even have time to explore what they felt back then, what they still feel now.

With a sigh Kitty dragged herself out of bed…it was going to be a long day…and she despised that about it. After Amara graduated high school all the X-kids after her were taught at the institute by the former students. Scott and Jean were the first, and got the most flak for it. But soon Rogue and Kurt followed, then Kitty, Bobby, Sam, Tabby (although no one trusted her in any other field besides those that involved destruction), Roberto, and Jubilee. Rahne came back after she graduated so she and Amara joined the staff at the same time. And the latest Instructor, Warren Worthington III. Jamie is a senior and high school and there is a whole new class of X-men, more destructive and less controlled than the last.

Kitty's steps dragged themselves toward the bathroom, per usual she was the first up and got the longest hottest shower…or so she thought, but as she neared the bathroom with her fluffy pink towels in hand she heard the water shutting off. Now this is normal for all the other wings with the twenty kids in each, but in the instructor's wing when only 15 people live there while the others either stayed in their old rooms or were in their own homes it was indeed and oddity.

Kitty leaned against the wall and waited patiently for the door to open, when it did she was surprised, not only because a wall of steam did not flow out of the bathroom, but came face to face with Bobby Drake…soaking wet with nothing but a towel tied loosely around his waist. Well this was certainly a plus if he still didn't have the hurt look in his eyes that he has had for years when ever those brown eyes brushed over her…and every time she looked into them she felt like she just kicked a puppy.

With a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes Bobby said, "Morning Kitty, I didn't use any of the hot water…you know the fact I hate the feeling and all…," and he walked away.

Kitty smiled and nodded during his speech but didn't say anything. She quickly took over the bathroom, she turned on the faucet in the tub, she'd decided against a shower that morning much preferring to take a bath. While waiting for the tub to fill up she began to brush her teeth. After about two minutes of brushing she spit it out and gazed into the mirror. A lot had changed Kitty pretty much cut off her ponytail leaving the hair shoulder length. Her costume had changed significantly as well it was bare midriff and all black with purple boots and yellow accessories as well. Kitty smiled and said, "You know…you seriously need a life…all your teenage years were spent with the X-men, you're now twenty years old girl and you haven't had a boyfriend since you were seventeen, doesn't that tell you something?" Not particularly caring that she had spoken to herself, Kitty undressed and got into the now full tub.

Meanwhile, "Way to go Drake, make her feel even worse…she doesn't deserve it anymore…it really isn't completely her fault anyways." He was slightly right.

Bobby was getting ready in his room for another day from hell…who knew teachers had it that bad? He certainly hadn't otherwise maybe he would have been more controllable as a kid, he doubted that but it was always nice to pretend in order to at least sound like an adult, with a shrug Bobby got ready, he was now the teacher of business along with Warren, they all had combat training. And to top it all off a pair of instructors got its own team of five. Of course that little addition is coming soon, all the students haven't been gauged and the instructors haven't been paired. These instructors are the younger ones, so, he figured the pairing was, Scott and Jean, Amara and Tabby, Roberto and Sam, Ray and Rahne, Jubilee and Kurt (surprisingly the two are great friends…pranksters they are) Warren said he's doing it alone…leaving me with what? Kitty Pryde, my secret crush and unrequited love…yippee…I'm so screwed. Bobby sighed and banged his head on the wall…this was going to suck…so bad…like worse than anything. It's going to fantasti-suck…Bobby laughed at that one having heard that story from Johnny the other day. And so his day got worse. First it was a 4:30 AM wake up call now this…ladies and gentlemen life sucks for Bobby Drake…

((Well this is the set up for how the story is going to go, the first Chapter is just their one and only romantic memory thing...yeah I know I'm crazy lol, well enjoy I'll update soon))


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the delay things have been a bit hectic and picking the teams was a bit hard...I pity Sam and Ray the most poor guys…

You'll always be a part of me

I'm part of you indefinitely

Boy, don't you know you can't escape me

Ooh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby

And we'll linger on

Time can't erase a feeling this strong

No way you're never gonna shake me

Oh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby

Always Be My Baby, Mariah Carey.

'_The teams have been put up in the teacher's lounge_,' came the soft voice of Jean Grey in Kitty's mind.

Some how Kitty knew this was going to be an issue. She knew Jean, Rogue and Amara had been trying to set her up on dates with people left and right. Rogue only cared because she knew since her latest break up with Lance, a long time ago too, that the petite girl was miserable. Not that Rogue ever showed she cared but Kitty knew she did…they were like sisters.

And so Kitty made her way to the lounge.

The elder instructors picked the new teams, only Piotr and X were left out for the sake that they were too new to the team and Logan preferred them as company over any of the other ones…only cause they were quiet. So they had become the special ops team.

Kitty shook herself out of her reverie and made her way to the roster…not quite sure what she would do in the event of a team with that horrible Frost girl on it…spoiled rotten brat she was. Kitty brushed a few stray strands of hair out of her face. She placed an elegant finger on the paper and scrolled down with it until she found her name. Next to Bobby's...oh boy.

The team read as such:

**Kitty/Bobby  
Wallflower  
Northstar  
Aurora  
Psylocke  
Elixir**

Her eyes widened at this…the 'Canadian twins, the British super model, the healer, and the girl with pheromones. It was obvious this team was stacked for hand to hand combat more so than power usage. No doubt she would have to help Betsy with her combat, ever since the girls first disastrous mission in Japan, which left her some highly unexpected problems, she had asked Wolverine, X, and herself to train her in the best way they could. So that made sense. And Bobby was the only person that Northstar listened to, no one knew why. And Aurora only listens to Northstar meaning one without the other is a bad thing. The speed demon Canadians were quite the pair, with that weird light they made together and their pointed elfin ears. Wallflower needed comfort, something both instructors were well able to give. Ad Elixir…well this is probably just a way for him to stay away from Rahne.' She thought with conviction, trying to give reasons for her team…she liked her team; it was good Betsy was around, she liked Betsy after all.

After those few moments of thinking Kitty started to look at all the other names on the list:

**Jean/Scott  
Emma Frost  
Sage  
Cable  
Havok  
Bishop**

**Jubilee/Kurt  
Monet  
Abyss  
Chamber  
Husk  
Synch**

**Amara/Tabby  
Empath  
Skids  
Dazzler  
Longshot  
Dust**

**Rogue/Warren  
Icarus  
Wither  
Gambit  
Belladonna  
Polaris**

**Roberto/Rahne  
Strong Guy  
Magik  
Cypher  
Warlock  
Meggan**

**Sam/Ray  
Amazon  
Marrow  
Mercury  
Karma  
Daytripper**

It had been a surprise to everyone when 'Daytripper' joined, being the like exact copy of Illyana Rasputin power wise. Only frightening part had to be the face that this person happened to be Amanda Sefton, Kurt's girlfriend of like six years. Kitty felt a pang of pity for her friends most of which got teams with people they didn't particularly like, or denied to in Rogue's case. Gambit had been placed on her team and by Kitty's eyes one could tell he managed to talk is way onto her team…only way that happened. At least the rest of the team was pretty well balanced. Belladonna was probably the best choice to keep Remy in check.

Kitty the read the note at the bottom of the roster that said:

'Well,' Kitty though wearily 'better get this one over with…' With a slight sigh Kitty phased through three stories and appeared in the Danger Room in front of the crowd of students.

One by one the other instructors eventually filed into the large dome like room. Scott and the Professor each gave excruciatingly long speeches about how team work and friendship and humanity were all important and such. Kitty had taken to pretending she was listening to serve as a good example. She was positive Scott's speech was cut short by a slightly impatient and huffy looking red-haired telepath. Kitty could have sworn she heard the audible sigh of relief from the students.

Ororo stood up now and everyone took a sharp intake of breath before she spoke, "While I'm sure you love sitting there its time this meeting get to its point, you are all to be assigned into teams…or rather squads. This is so you can learn to fight, work together and use your powers with special attention. Instructors, please stand in your designated pairs; I will then call on one of you to list off your students." Storm waited patiently for the instructors to hall themselves next to each other.

Kitty had felt the slightly cool presence of Bobby before she actually looked at him, although they both grinned, mentally they wondered how exactly this was going to work out. Ororo had followed the list to a T, so all that Kitty had to do was wait for the fourth name to be called by the weather witch.

Her name was soon called out and Kitty smiled stood up and said clearly, "Psylocke," the purple haired beauty stood up and made her way over to the two with a grin clear on her face.

"Northstar and Aurora," Kitty had seen the two sitting together and only called both to save time, they made their way to the pair of instructors quietly and emotionlessly. Kitty however was amused, the second set of twin mutants where the male was more feminine than the female. It was certainly strange to her.

"Elixir," the golden skinned healer stood up and politely smiled at his instructors, clearly annoyed he was not paired with Rahne.

"And Wallflower," Kitty smiled as the shy girl stood up and strode quickly to the group.

Both Bobby and Kitty waited for the other groups to be chosen and seated before they all left. Bobby had said something about the preference to the outside to talk…it was calmer and quieter something everyone appreciated. Kitty decided the quickest way was up and out so she had all the students and phased up onto the first floor. With a grin and slightly out off breath she gestured for Bobby to lead them to a good spot.

And he did, Bobby lead them to a big shady willow. "So…" asked a slightly nervous looking Bobby, "What do you guy's want us to do with you, you all are old enough to make that decision, after all Betsy is nearly as old and Kitty and I." she was only a year and a half younger than Bobby who was a half year older than Kitty.

Betsy was the first to speak, "Well I would like to have more use in hand to hand combat…I think all of us could use that…none of our powers are all that offensive…"

Bobby blanched slightly…he didn't know hand to hand, with a slightly goofy grin he said, "Well I'm more of a powers person…but I'm sure Kitty could help…right."

Kitty nodded and asked, "I have helped train Betsy so she can help you with the basics, but as for weapons and stuff…I'm actually pretty good with them so if you want to use one run it by me and I see I was trained to use it…" Kitty was the third best fighter on the whole team, after graduating she went to Japan where more than a few frightening things have happened to her, such as being forced to nearly kill Wolverine. She couldn't say she was particularly impressed with herself on those accounts…she should have been strong enough to get out of the situation, not brainwashed into a terrible fighting machine, but, she couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if she was left there for a few more years. All in all Kitty had spent 2 years in Japan and then when she came back X and Wolverine spent hours with her training her further as they felt she earned it.

The other students looked intrigued but Kitty held up a hand, "If I catch you abusing your skills there'll be hell to pay…understood?" They gulped and nodded. The only people present that knew of what happened to her were Bobby and Betsy and they understood what remembering her training did to her as a person.

Kitty smiled and said, "Now that I have thought about it, I will only teach you guys use with sais, throwing stars, katana, and long knives. Any questions?" Kitty raised an eyebrow and her eyes practically said I dare you to question what I said. When it came to fighting Kitty wasn't exactly the nicest person…but you wouldn't be either with all you've been through.

Bobby decided to change the subject, something told him it would be needed, "Ok, so we understand the training, I can help you with your powers too, just because you think you know everything about them doesn't mean you do…I'm proof of that…" Bobby had never thought he could do what he can do with his powers at the present, in ice form he can change shape and become bigger and stronger than nearly all of his friends…and regenerates better than the rest…omega levels do that to you apparently. Of the main team only person with more potential than he did was Jean…but then that didn't surprise anyone.

Kitty's eyes caught Bobby's for a moment and they both blushed slightly, the memory of their night together six years ago fresh in their minds. Betsy giggled knowingly where as Northstar bristled…this was certainly going to be a most interesting team…

A/n: The squads are not full of 15 year olds, there are a few but as I mentioned in the story Betsy is 19, they are being trained to be X-men and teams, not being Babysat…so please keep that in mind.


End file.
